Jail Time
by CrimsonSleipnir
Summary: What happened during the time of Jak's confinement in the Baron's prison, being pumped full of eco. What were his thoughts? Feelings? Plans? If you read it, review it. More chapters to come.
1. It Begins

"Get up!"

Erol kicked the curled lump that was asleep on the cell bed with unnecessary force. Behind him stood two Krimzon guards waiting to take that lump to the Baron.

With a groan Jak rolled over only to be seized by the guards before he could even open his eyes or get to his feet.

"Time for another treatment boy." Erol laughed as the guards literally dragged him along. "Move!"

Again Erol kicked Jak, right out of the guard's hands. He stumbled to the floor, got up quickly and attempted to attack his abuser. Before he even stepped two feet, Jak was electrified by not one but both of the guards.

"Heh. Nice try kid. Take him to the Baron." Jak was dragged away. "That kid will fail just like the others." The Krimzon guard Leader muttered to himself. "I don't know why the Baron thinks he's so special."

* * *

"Why don't you speak boy?" The Baron roared at the mute boy that barely stood on his own before him. "Tell me, how do you feel? Stronger?" Jak didn't say anything or even make a movement. The Baron let out another loud growl in frustration. "Fine. Let's see if you're still quiet after another treatment. Take him to the Facility and pump him."

"For how long sir?"

"Until I tell you otherwise."

The guards exchanged glances then nodded. "Yes sir. C'mon rat." They took up Jak once more and dragged him back to the Eco chair where he was secured and pumped with Dark Eco for over an hour before the Baron entered, commanding it to end.

"That's enough. Now how do you feel boy?"

Still Jak did not respond with anything except and icy glare. His body still sparked from the pumping and thrashed slightly. The Baron's lip curled.

"Throw him back in his cell. We shall try again later."

As told, the guards followed orders to a T, literally throwing Jak back into the small cell. He caught the bed pole in his spine and groaned again, for it was the very same spot that Erol had kicked him at twice before.

He sat there for an untold amount of time before pulling himself up and taking a seat on the bed that was barely big enough for him to sleep on. He stared at the floor and felt broken, not only physically but mentally as well. After coming though that damned rift, he had lost Samos, Keira and Daxter. He just hoped however that they were doing better than he was.

With a heavy sigh he lay on his bed, is eyes turned upward, now staring at the light ceiling filled with thought. He was encased in steel with nothing but a bed and a urinal. It was another day left for him to think about the past, the future and his friends. How long had he been here? He took the time to actually think about it, some days blurrier than others in his mind. The answer he came up with was much longer than he thought.

_Thirteen months, I've been in this hell hole. Thirteen months of abuse, dark eco and… more abuse._ He laughed coldly at his own expense. _To think, me, Jak, hero of the Sages would find myself unable to stop all of this. I've beaten lurkers, large lava monsters and even defeated not one but two dark eco sages controlling the power of a precursor thing… but I can't stop these men from abusing me and possibly my friends as well…_

Jak suddenly sat up, eyes wide with realization. The two sages had been turned crooked by dark eco. Would he become like them? But the power… he could break out of here with that power… but then what? He didn't know where he was, where Daxter and the others were. With another sigh he laid back down on the bed, knocking his head on the back bed post as well. He growled and stood up; ripping the bed from the floor with ease, he threw it at the wall then froze.

Purple eco sparks bounced back and forth between his palms, small but none the less, they were dark eco sparks. A guard, alerted by the noise slammed his gun against Jak's cell door, then sent another shock wave at his already abused body, causing the hero of Sandover to fall to his knees.

"Keep it down in there."

Jak's body shuddered and darkness filled his eyes. The development of Dark Jak was just beginning.


	2. He Speaks

A chilling roar echoed though the halls of the Baron's palace as Jak was intensely pumped with even more dark eco. Erol and a Krimzon guard smirked and watched the boy suffer. Finally they stopped. Erol chuckled.

"I'll tell you this kid, you've got a lot of will power living though all of this. But you'll die just like all the others eventually. So tell me," he taunted. "Who are you living for? What could you really have left after fifteen months of being in here? You have no idea what is going on outside these walls kid. Whoever it is, is either dead or has moved on. So just give up."

Erol nodded to the guard who then removed the shackles on Jak's wrist and ankles. Before he could take hold of the prisoner however, Jak lunged at Erol.

"You! I'm gonna kill you!" Jak growled, dark eco sparks jumping from his body as he started to strangle the man. "You'll regret this! Arg!" Jak snarled then grunted in pain. Two other guards had joined the first in the room. All three shocked Jak then Erol kicked him aside. Choking slightly he stood, rubbing his throat.

"Throw him back in the cell." Erol commanded. As the guards did so, Erol followed. Jak was again, literally, thrown into the cell and only after the door was closed and sealed, did Erol approach to comment further.

"You suicidal freak! How dare you attack me! You'll never see anything outside this castle again even if this experiment is a success. I'll make damn sure of that!"

The four Krimzon Guards left, only after their footsteps had faded, did Jak stir. He sat up on the floor of the cell, cross legged and smirking. His skin was pale and the eco sparks were few, but still there.

_Just you wait. All of you will pay. This power building inside me will be your downfall. You may have created me, but you will never control me. You leave me another opening and I will kill you all._

A knock on the door pulled Jak from his thoughts. He glanced up at the small opening and saw the Barron's mug staring in at him. The smirk left Jak's face and was replaced with a sneer. The Baron only chuckled.

"It seems as though you are getting antsy. Attacking Erol, your constant disregard of my authority, your refusal to speak at all. You're becoming more trouble than you're worth. However, you've survived over a years worth of eco treatments. The last one that lived this long was much like yourself… but in the end, destroyed himself."

The Baron was now pacing outside his door as he spoke and Jak moved to stand just inside the door, watching him carefully and listening just the same.

"Listen to me boy and you will not be the same as him. You will live and be my ultimate weapon in this war. You have so much potential and promise!" Jak began to chuckle and the Baron's steps froze. "What are you laughing at?"

Jak's chuckle slowed to almost mocking as he turned to face the Baron (though on opposite sides of the cell door). Below, in his hands, the dark eco bounced from palm to palm.

"I live my own life Baron. I will not be you're leverage in any war no matter what you do to me. Just you wait; you'll get what's coming to you." Jak's voice was deep and slightly scratchy. The Barons face contorted in rage. The first words he had ever heard from the boy, words that would easily get him killed. However, the Baron did not explode on the other, but attempted to take advantage of the situation.

"So you speak do you? I was starting to think you were a mute or maybe just really stupid. But that is beside the point. Are you willing to talk to me?"

"Maybe. I doubt you'll like the answers you get though."

"Then lets start simply. What is your name?"

"Jak."

"Well Jak, how are you feeling?"

"Like a caged animal."

"No no no. Inside you Jak. How do you feel inside?"

Jak smirked and repeated himself slowly. "Like. A. Caged. Animal."

The Baron growled. "The eco, boy! Damnit! The Eco! How is it affecting you! Don't play dumb with me!"

"What's wrong Baron?" Jak sneered "Just because I speak are you ruling out the fact that I'm stupid? Tsk tsk. I think I wouldn't be the only stupid one here."

The Baron roared in frustration and punched the cell door, only to cause himself more pain and anger.

"I like you better mute." He turned and stormed away, the whole scene most amusing to Jak.

"I'm sure a lot of people will feel the same."


End file.
